PROMISE
by kae18
Summary: summary edited.... 10 years ago,Tezuka falls in love with a girl who went to Germany after the night they met.the girl comes back and goes to seigaku. Will they be able to bring back the love they had?


PRINCE OF TENNIS FANFICTION

PROMISE

KAE18

PLEASE READ....

HEHE...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS...... TAKESHI KONOMI DOES.......

* * *

MEMORIES OF THE PAST…

EIGHT YEARS AGO….

Drenched in the rain, 8 years old Airie kept on walking. The words still kept repeating in her mind.

"You're nothing"

"Get out of here, you're a trash!"

"We don't need you here!"

She suddenly stopped and found herself sitting in a swing.

Still remembering those harsh words that came from her family.

After few moments of reflecting, she realized that her head is not wet anymore, but the rain still kept on raining.

When she tried to look up, she saw a jacket over her head, protecting her from the pouring rain. She turned back to see who was holding the jacket, and saw a young boy with such handsome stoic face facing her.

She found his hazel eyes stared at her pink eyes lovingly.

"Little girls shouldn't go outside at this time, especially when it is raining."

"You're a kid too…." She replied while smiling.

"Let's go somewhere dry…," he said while dragging her by her right hand.

"Hmmmm…" was all she said.

"I guess staying here in the giant penguin is alright." The boy said.

There was an awkward silence; Airie broke the silence first…

"What's your name?"

" " no reply from the stoic little boy

"I'm asking what your name is?" she pouted…

"You can call me Mitsu" he replied…

'Saying my true name would be a little difficult for her." He thought.

"Ehhhh… Mitsu is a nice name.." she smiled with a glint of teasing in her tone.

"What about yours?" he simply asked, though he really want to know..

"Ai-Chan!" she shouted.

"You don't have to shout." He said.

"You're no fun…" she pouted again.

'Hmmmmm. This guy seems interesting…' she thought.

"Ai…. Chan…" he stuttered.

'She's so pretty' he said to himself.. Completely amused by the girl beside her.

'Her pink eyes, glossy lips, white, delicate skin, petite, and slender body, unwavering smile….and…..twinkling voice…seems to amuse me…' the little serious boy said to himself.

After few hours of chatting… the sky gave a very loud thunder … Airie seems to be afraid of thunder that she throws herself in Mitsu's arms.

Tezuka was so shocked to move, but after he regained his composure, he hugged the girl back while saying those words that made her cry because of joy and contentment.

"Don't worry I'm here… I will never leave you… Ai-chan." He said wholeheartedly.

"Ne Mitsu, let's make a promise.!"

" " the boy seems confused..

"Let's make a promise, that someday we'll meet each other again." She said as she held out her right pinky to make a pinky swear.

"Okay… promise, we will meet again" he respond as he held out his hand to entwined it with Airie's pinky.

After few minutes. The little princess was leaning on the little prince's shoulders, sleeping soundly.

The boy blushed from the intimate contact.. And later he too fell asleep.

Little Tezuka opened his sleepy eyes adjusting it to the prelight dawn. When he turned around, he saw no one was there anymore. He cannot felt Airie's warmth anymore.

But when he tried to stand up, he saw a necklace. It has a pendant. And the pendant was an hourglaa. He believed it came from airie.

"We'll meet again Ai-Chan…. We promised… and i—I --- lov----love ---you" ewhen he was able to complete his sentence after little stuttering. His face flushed as red as a tomato.

"Behind the bushes, Airie is standing.

"We'll meet again… Mitsu.."

"You were the first person who held me like that."

He said as she walked away way from the park and back to her house.

"I left you one the hourglass, a symbol of waiting…"

As she got home, she was suddenly slapped by her own stepmother..

"Where have you been, Useless child!?" his stepmother said…

"Yeah, where did you come from?" asked one of her stepsisters, Pika.

"I was--- just wandering around, Pika… sorry for letting you worry stepmother." She said, as tears began to well up her eyes.

"You should not just be sorry!" Mika said.

"You should do the household chores alone and no meal tonight." Her wicked stepmother said as he again slapped Airie's face.

What a poor child. She just accepted the faith god has given to her.

"Oh, mom forgot to tell you, were going to Germany tomorrow to live there for a few years so you should be our slave to carry our things.

W—what!......

She exclaimed… surprise is really obvious in her tone…..

G—GE—GERM---GERMANY!!

End of chapter one……

* * *

thank you for reading......

to my beloved friends.... MARIAH, JOHNA, JAMIE....

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR HELP......!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW PLEASE.......... ACTUALLY I'M A FIRST TIMER SO,, SORRY FOR SOME ERRORS....... REVIEW PLEASE... AND THANKS.......'-'!!


End file.
